Paris
by Catalyst56
Summary: When Marco and Star decide to go to Paris, they wouldn't have expected to be in the middle of an unfortunate incident.


**AN: I was listening to 'Atlas' by Coldplay as I was writing this one-shot. I think this fits the song okay. Damn good song if you ask me.**

 **So, this is a Starco fic, as I recently just got into Star vs. the Forces of Evil. I've only watched two episodes, but I already love the show, especially with its two main characters. I ship them. However, beware of possible OOC-ness here. So, read on.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil. That belongs to Daron Nefcy._**

* * *

"Star, get us out of here!" Marco said, as Star took out her wand, spoke some incantations, and teleported them back to Echo Creek, and just in front of Marco's parents' house. Marco grunted from the pain in his left arm, which was bleeding.

"Looks like we're in front of my parents' house." Marco said, and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal his mother.

"Marco? I thought you were in Paris with Star?" Angie Diaz asked him.

"We were, mom." Marco said.

"Well come in, then... oh my!" Angie then let the two in, and noticed the bleeding wound on Marco's arm. She immediately closed the door and quickly went to get some medical supplies.

They both sat on the couch as they turned on the TV. Angie then returned with the first aid kit. She immediately began to perform first aid.

"What happened?" She asked the two as she was doing this.

* * *

They're both 18 at this point. They've now graduated high school from Echo Creek Academy. Marco got over his crush on Jackie, and Star got over her crush on Oskar.

They decided to go to Paris to spend the week there, a few months after their graduation from high school, just to simply go somewhere new for a change. Dimension travel is fun, but they felt that they needed to do something different and normal.

So, they had themselves rent a room at a local hotel near the main area of the city. They enjoyed the sights, the sounds, and the beauty of the city itself throughout the week.

They even went to the Eiffel Tower, on the fifth day.

"Star?" Marco asked, looking at the view of the city as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" Star responded, turning to look at him.

"You ever been to a concert?" He asked her.

Star shook her head.

"No, although I would want to see one myself." Star answered.

"Which band's concert would you want to go?" He asked her, as they began to leave the area and walk down.

"It's been a while, but I would want to go to an Imagine Dragons concert."

Marco smiled at her. "I would too. Seriously, their music is simply just awesome!" Marco raised his fist up. Star giggled at that.

They then got to the exit of the tower.

"Well, I heard there's going to be a band having one at the Bataclan theatre, tomorrow. It isn't our favorite band though, but do you wanna at least go there?" He asked her.

Star smiled at him.

"I would love to."

They bought tickets to tomorrow's concert a few hours later.

They went back to their room in the hotel. Star almost immediately plopped down to the couch and turned on the TV. Marco chuckled. He then sat down next to Star, as she lies down next to him, and they watched a movie.

About two hours later, Marco had noticed that Star fell asleep during the movie, and that she had snuggled up to him, her head leaning against his chest. He smiles.

Marco carefully lifts her up and lies her down on the bed. He then kisses her cheek, and says, " _Buenas noches, mi princesa._ " He then walks back to the couch and lies down there, and also falls asleep.

That night, both had pleasant and happy dreams about each other.

The next morning, Marco had woken up first, so he decided to make breakfast for the two of them.

He goes down to buy what he needs from the market. He then returns and starts cooking.

Star wakes up to a mouth-watering scent as she sees Marco set the table. She walks toward the table and yawns. "Morning Marco." She says.

Marco smiles at her. "Good morning Star." He says.

"You made all of this?" Star asks, as she looks at the food he cooked up.

There was the usual rice, bacon and eggs breakfast, but there was also some of Marco's own dishes. Namely, he cooked huevos rancheros, and of course, his special nachos.

Marco shrugged. "I figured that I do some of my own cooking. After all, I can't just cook only nachos now, right?"

He then offers the chair for her, to which she gracefully accepts and sits down. Marco then sits down on another chair.

"Let's eat." They both said.

Hours later, at about 7 P.M., they were both now ready to go to the theatre.

"Ready, Star?" Marco asked her. She nodded.

"I'm good to go." Star said.

* * *

 **(AN: This is where Marco and Star will now recount the events of what happened.)**

Hand in hand, they walked until they got to Bataclan theatre. They handed the tickets to the person posted there, and he led them to their seats.

The band was only having their final touches, and they'd be ready.

The music starts, and the crowd began to cheer and scream for the band playing.

"Wow, so this is how it feels like in a concert!" Star said to Marco, the cheers of the crowd almost drowning out their conversation.

"Yeah, I know! This isn't the first time I've been to a concert!" Marco all but screamed to try to get the words to Star.

"It's awesome!" Star said, and began to cheer as well. Marco, seeing the excitement Star is having, also begins to cheer for the band.

All the excitement would be short-lived, though.

Almost an hour later into the concert, Marco and Star noticed three people clad in black, and were each holding a gun.

One of them spoke in a language neither could understand.

"Marco? What is he saying?" Star whispered to him. Marco turned towards Star.

"I don't know... maybe it's-" He then gets interrupted as a gunshot was fired. Both of them immediately crawled to a secluded spot, where they could still see the hall.

The gunshot hit one of the people, causing the crowd to scream in panic and fear. One of the men again spoke, and fired a gunshot. The crowd immediately quieted down.

Star and Marco peeked from their spot, and they saw that the three people held the crowd at gunpoint, effectively taking them hostage.

Again, one of the men spoke in the same language that neither of the two could understand.

As he continued to speak, one of the other two nearly spots them. When the two noticed it, they immediately hid.

Marco sighed.

"I don't think he spotted us." Star said.

"Maybe. Hopefully he didn't-" Marco immediately bit his lips to keep himself from screaming. Star silently gasped.

Marco had been shot on his left arm. He is breathing heavily and is panting.

Immediately, Star went to Marco's side and carried him up to walk as they silently and carefully walked away from the concert hall.

And then the gunshots were fired again.

They kept on walking away.

And then suddenly, an explosion was heard.

Both of them gasped.

"Star, get us out of here!"

* * *

"And that leads us to here now." Star finished up for them.

The three turn to the TV, where it revealed shocking news.

"This just in... multiple explosions have been reported throughout Paris... there are also reports of gunshots... and multiple casualties..."

Angie immediately turned off the TV. Star, shaken by what just transpired, was still.

"Star?" Marco asked.

"I think it's best that you both stay together for the night." Angie said, and left the two alone.

After a few minutes, Star finally spoke. "Marco?"

"Yes Star?"

"I... I thought... oh my god... oh god..." Star began to breathe way too fast.

Marco widened his eyes. ' _She's hyperventilating!_ ' Marco then went to grab a paper bag, and handed it over to Star.

"Breathe through here, Star... breathe... slowly..." Marco said to her. Minutes later, her breathing then calmed down.

She puts away the paper bag, and looks at Marco. Tears began to form on her eyes.

Marco then hugs her. Star held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go, as she cried.

"I almost lost you, Marco... dammit, I almost lost you!" She said.

"I'm here, Star... I'm here." He said as he also holds her tightly.

The crying subsided minutes later, but they still kept hugging each other, not wanting to let go.

"Why? Why did those people have to die?! What did they do to deserve to die?!" Star exclaimed, and cried again.

Marco could only say nothing as he holds on to her. But this time, he cries as well with her.

They fell asleep in each other's arms that night. Their night won't be pleasant, however, as their nightmares consisted of them losing each other in the explosion.

The next morning, they immediately woke up from their nightmare.

"Marco/Star!" They both said both then fell to the floor.

"Oww." They both said.

"Ah, good morning you two." Rafael Diaz said to them, and resumed reading the newspaper. Angie meanwhile, was making breakfast for the four of them.

The two both sat up and looked at each other.

"Nightmares?" Marco asked. Star nodded. "You too?" She asked. He nodded.

Standing up, they both sat onto the chairs.

Soon enough, breakfast was served, and the family ate.

A few hours later, both Star and Marco went into their separate bedrooms.

They sat still, thinking only on each other. Almost thirty minutes pass.

 _'I'll tell her. I'll confess to her that I love her. I nearly lost my life there. If I don't tell her now, then I might not get another chance.'_

 _'I have to tell him. I almost lost him. I can't afford to lose him. I have to tell him that I love him. If I don't, then it might be too late for me.'_

Still caught up in their thoughts as they walked out of their respective rooms, they accidentally bumped onto each other, causing them both to stumble onto the floor.

"Oh." They both said as they looked towards one another.

"Marco-"

"Star, I-"

They both stopped.

"You first, Marco."

"No, you go first Star."

Star breathed deeply.

"Marco, ever since the castle incident years ago, I began to have feelings for you. I just couldn't imagine losing you, you know? And now... it almost happened again. I just feel that I need to do this. Marco, I love everything about you. You're sweet, charming, funny... you're just amazing. Ever since I came here, you've been with me through all these times, and you've helped me through a lot. So I will go ahead and say it: I love you, Marco Diaz. Now and forever." Star said.

For a while, Marco could not speak, taking in her words. Star became crestfallen.

Tears began to form.

"I'm so sorry, Marco. I just... I can't help it! Who I love... it's just..." Star speaks, and begins to turn back.

Marco took her arm, and turned her to look at him.

"Marco? What are you-" Marco immediately envelops her in an embrace.

He lets go of her, but she pulls him back to her embrace.

"Star, for a long time, even before the castle incident, I've already had feelings for you. You're quirky, optimistic, adventurous, and just... perfect. Star, you are the light of my day. Whenever I'm with you, whenever I see you smile, I feel it. I feel alive. You're just... you're so beautiful, Star. All the tough times we've had made me rethink everything about us, and now I'll say it: I love you with all my heart, Star Butterfly." Marco said.

They both looked at each other for a few moments. Then, they kissed, although only a light kiss. However, they felt a spark in that kiss.

They pulled away from each other. Then they both smiled.

Almost immediately, they lunged at each other and kissed again, this time with more passion. Star locked her arms behind Marco's neck, and Marco placed his hands on Star's waist. They poured in all of their hidden feelings in the kiss.

A few minutes later, they pulled away. They were panting and breathing heavily, feeling the need for air.

"That was..." Star said.

"... amazing." Marco finished.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Star said. Marco smiled at her. "I think it has been long overdue." Star smiled back.

They both went down to the living room, and they find Angie and Rafael watching the news.

"What happened?" Marco asked. Angie sadly looked down.

"It was horrible. There were more than 100 people who died, and more than 150 were injured yesterday due to the attacks last night." Rafael said for Angie.

Both their eyes widened. Star turned to Marco. Marco knew what she was about to say. He nodded.

"Mom, Dad, we're going back to Paris. We'll visit the vigil, get our stuff, and we'll leave." Marco said to the two.

"Are you sure, son? It is too risky to go back there." Angie asked them.

"This is something we need to do, Mrs. Diaz. We want to pay respects to them." Star further explained.

"Just... stay safe, okay _mijo_?" Rafael asked. They both nodded.

They then teleported back.

The two Diaz parents look on.

"Will they be alright?" Angie asked Rafael.

"They will be, honey."

* * *

They then arrived at the Eiffel Tower, right near the entrance.

They walked to where the vigil is. While Marco stayed there, Star went to buy flowers. She returned, and they both laid them on the ground.

"Marco?"

"Yes Star?"

"Why do they exist? Why are there terrorists? What have we done to them for this to happen?"

"I... I don't know Star. There are people who think wrongly about the ideals they have. The terrorists are radicals, extremists who almost always think about killing and making a statement through those killings. We can only pray that these good people, the ones who died, the innocents, that they live on in the next life. We didn't do anything, which is why it is so unfair for these people to die."

"Can we do something about it?" Marco only shook his head.

"I'm sorry Star, but we can't. This is something that can't easily be solved." Star only hugs him as they look at the various flowers and candles on the vigil.

Then eventually returned to the hotel room that they were staying at.

They both collected their stuff, and checked out.

Once out, they went to a place where no one can see them.

"You know what to do." Marco said. Star nodded, took out her wand, spoke some words of incantation, and transported them back to the Diaz's home.

* * *

They were both watching TV late at night.

Star snuggled herself to Marco, laying her head at his chest.

"Have you ever thought about them?" Star asked.

"I have. It's just sad to see that the families of those people have now lost a member. The best thing we can do now is pray for those families grieving for them." Marco said.

"Marco? Can you promise me something?" Star asked him.

"Of course Star. Anything for you."

"Promise me that you'll never leave."

Marco was silent for a while. Then, he kissed her forehead.

"I promise." Star smiled. Star positioned herself so that her head is now resting on Marco's shoulder.

"Can I say it again?"

"What?"

"I love you, Marco Diaz. Now and forever."

"I love you too, Star Butterfly. With all my heart and soul."

They turned off the TV, and went to Marco's room, with Marco carrying Star.

They laid on the bed, hugged each other, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

This time, unlike the previous night, they had a dreamless sleep, content in each other's arms, knowing that they would never let go.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, that was quite a long one. The idea was just nagging in my head for quite some time now. This is my first _real_ try at doing an OC-less story. I can't count my other one-shot because it was just too short. But I just love the pairing of Starco. In all honesty, it's so cute seeing them together in the fandom.**

 **However, I just feel like the idea I had for this fic is wrong on so many levels.**

 **To me, you don't pray for just one country. No. You pray for the entire world to be a better place. You pray that things will get better in the long run, despite the bumps we will have, and that we will overcome the threats we have in our lives.**

 **So, review everyone. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and this will also help me in the long run as well. If it's your cup of tea, read my other fics too in my profile, I appreciate if if you guys do, more so if you leave a review.**

 **I don't know when I'll put up another story for now. But I'll keep trying to make them as I think about them.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
